The Hard Way
by Lady Mudpie
Summary: Legolas is reunited with his best friend Elora after years of separation. But she has a past that she can't get over. And now Legolas must go off with the Fellowship. Can a love made during war survive? (ok, is this summary any better?)
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legolas (Damn!). I own everybody else, but I borrowed Elora's name from Willow.  
  
Author's Note: My sister proofread this and she said, "I can't tell where this is going." That's the plan, Stan. Please stick with it. The tone will shift as they get older (they're little kids/early teens now) and this will probably turn out to be quite long. I'll try to update often, but with classes starting Monday it might be hard, but I will finish this story…even if no one likes it! Please tell me what you think! I'm a wannabe screenwriter so any input, good or bad, is always welcome. Thanks!  
  
Prince Legolas Greenleaf was bored. Bored out of his blonde little head. Outside of the room he could hear the wind softly blowing through the breeze. It seemed to be calling his name. "Legolas," it whispered. "Come out and play."  
  
It was a beautiful, mid-spring day in Mirkwood, a golden afternoon. To the young prince it was a sin not to be outside. And it was especially sinful that he was trapped indoors in the one place he hated most.  
  
Master Hyren's Ancient Elvish History class.  
  
Legolas hated the class. No, hate was not strong enough a word. He despised it. He loathed it. The course material was boring beyond belief, an endless parade of names and dates and places and laws. There were hardly any wars or courtly scandals, interesting history that Legolas wouldn't have minded. Unfortunately, those things occurred in Middle Modern Elvish History, a class reserved only for upperclassmen. Even his royal title couldn't get him into that class ahead of schedule. The fact that this class was the last of his day did little to lessen the pain of it. To make matters worse, Master Hyren was himself an ancient elf. It was an ongoing joke in the class that Hyren had lived through most of what he taught. He spit whenever he was especially excited about the day's lesson, and snapped his fingers at you if he felt you were losing focus.  
  
Oh yes, Legolas hated every aspect of that class.  
  
Well, not every aspect.  
  
He liked his seat. Third row back, second seat from the right. He liked this seat very much, as it gave him the perfect view of the class' saving grace.  
  
Norenna Oakenshield.  
  
She was the focus of every adolescent boy in school. Even the elves a few decades older than her were amazed by her beauty. She had golden hair the color of freshly harvested wheat. Her eyes shone clear blue, bluer than any mountain lake or cloudless sky.  
  
But, most important of all, Norenna was more developed than any other girl her age.  
  
That fact especially attracted the boys.  
  
Legolas was staring at her- most of the boys were- daydreaming as usual about Norenna. Today's adventure was more exciting than usual. Norenna had been kidnapped by an evil wizard, who had placed her in a tall tower guarded by a ferocious dragon. Legolas had quickly disposed of the dragon with his superior archery skills and then bounded up the steps three at a time, knocking down the door with a swift kick. Norenna had rushed into his arms.  
  
"Oh Legolas!" she cried. "You are so brave and handsome! If you do not kiss me now I shall die!"  
  
Legolas leaned in to comply with her wishes. His lips were hovering over her sweet coral ones…  
  
SNAP!! SNAP SNAP!!  
  
Old Hyren stood over his desk, snapping his fingers. "Master Legolas?"  
  
Legolas was pulled back to reality. "Yes?"  
  
"Do you have an answer?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir. What was the question?"  
  
Master Hyren let out a long, exasperated sigh. Young elves of this age had but one thing on their minds. And it wasn't Ancient Elvish History.  
  
"I was wondering if you knew the outcome of King Merrug's ten year hermitage?"  
  
Legolas stared at him blankly. The only thing he could think of was "Who is King Merrug?"  
  
"Ah…ummm…in his…uh…insanity?"  
  
Hyren rolled his eyes. "Mistress Elora?"  
  
Legolas turned in his seat. Elora Mossflower sat behind him and to the left. She had been writing furiously when Hyren called on her. She looked up and answered in her clear, confident voice.  
  
"The 276 Common Laws of the United Elvish Races."  
  
Hyren blessed her with a rare smile. "That is correct, Mistress Elora. The 276 Common Laws…."  
  
His voice trailed out of Legolas' hearing. Elora glanced at him and mouthed, "Duh, idiot."  
  
Legolas flicked her off and returned to his daydreaming. 


	2. 

Class finally ended. Legolas had been among the first to exit, despite the fact that the door was on the opposite side of the room from his seat. He waited just outside the school. He knew she would be coming out soon.  
  
He didn't have to wait long.  
  
After a few moments he saw her red hair bobbing in the crowd. Elora saw him and smiled. Legolas simply scowled.  
  
"The 276 Common Laws of the United Elvish Races?"  
  
Elora laughed. "It helps to study."  
  
"I do study."  
  
"Studying Norenna's newly grown breasts doesn't count."  
  
"I can't believe you like that class."  
  
"I never said I liked it," said Elora. "I just want to do well in it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Elora rolled her eyes. "Not everyone is born into their job, Princey. Some if us commoners have to rely on our smarts and class grades to get a good job."  
  
Legolas now rolled his eyes. "I've heard this before."  
  
"And yet you seem to always be forgetting it," said Elora. Under her breath she muttered, "You dumb blonde."  
  
"Stupid red-head."  
  
These were the most endearing terms they ever used for each other. The two had gotten off to a rather rocky start all those centuries ago. It had all started in Madam Wandel's grade school art class. Legolas would repeatedly steal Elora's water paints. Each time, she would kick him under the table until he returned them.  
  
Soon, Legolas realized he didn't like being kicked. His legs always had bruises. One of his friends suggested asking Elora to be his girlfriend. Then he wouldn't be kicked anymore. To his young mind, it was a great idea.  
  
Legolas' friends arranged the relationship during lunch. The new couple held hands on the way to art, where for the first time Legolas didn't have to steal her water paints; Elora had offered them freely.  
  
Disaster struck in the library less than an hour later. The librarian was reading a book about a beautiful Elf Princess with long blonde hair. Elora, the only red head in the class, asked why all princesses were blonde. Before the librarian could answer, Legolas announced, "Because red hair is ugly."  
  
The next thing he saw was Elora's small fist connecting with his stomach.  
  
The fight landed them both in the principal's office. Elora had a bloody lip and Legolas' right eye had begun to swell.  
  
The two had been best friends ever since. 


	3. 

"Do you know how to dance?"  
  
Elora looked up at him in surprise. She had been reading under the shade of a tree while Legolas practiced his archery. There had been easy silence between them, disrupted only occasionally by Legolas' soft curses whenever he missed the target.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
Legolas was leaning against his bow, looking at her with his head tilted to one side. "Do you know how to dance?" he repeated.  
  
"A little," she said.  
  
Legolas nodded and stung his bow again. Elora continued reading, but couldn't concentrate. After reading the same sentence three times she looked up at him again.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Legolas winced as his arrow missed by a considerable margin before turning to her. "Well, you know that dance that's coming up?"  
  
"No," Elora immediately interrupted him.  
  
"No what?"  
  
"No, I am not going with you. I have it on good authority that Styrn is going to ask me."  
  
"Styrn? Styrn from history? Styrn with the gawky arms and legs?"  
  
"Yes, Styrn."  
  
"Oh." Legolas paused. "And you want to go with him?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
Elora shrugged. "I think he's cute."  
  
Legolas stared at he for a moment before shaking his head, as if to clear it. "That's not what I meant though."  
  
"Then what were you asking?"  
  
He sighed. "I wanted to know if you could teach me how to dance."  
  
Elora looked at him and then back at her book. Her shoulders started to shake until she could no longer hold it in. She began to laugh.  
  
"I'm serious!" Legolas cried dejectedly. "I don't want to look like a fool in front of Noreena."  
  
Upon hearing this Elora immediately sombered. "You asked her? And she said yes?" she asked incredulously.  
  
Legolas looked at the ground, making abstract markings with his foot. "No, she has a date. But I'm going to ask for a dance, and I want to look good out there."  
  
Elora studied him for a moment. He looked so…helpless. It took her only a moment to make up her mind.  
  
"Alright," she said. "I'll teach you. But on one condition."  
  
"Anything!" he promised.  
  
"You have to teach me that." She motioned to his bow.  
  
Legolas' mouth dropped. "But…but you're a girl! You can't learn archery!"  
  
"I can so!" cried Elora. "In Lothlorien some of the guards are women. And there's even talk that the Princess in Rivendell can shot and swordfight as well."  
  
"But those places aren't Mirkwood." Legolas was adamant.  
  
So was Elora.  
  
"Fine," she shrugged. "Have fun stepping on Noreena's feet. I'm sure she'll looove that," she finished sarcastically.  
  
Legolas scowled at her. He quickly shot off three arrows to alleviate his frustration. "If either of our fathers find out you can shoot…."  
  
"They won't," Elora answered happily, flinging her book aside.  
  
"Alright, fine. I'll teach you…after you've taught me."  
  
For two weeks the young elves met after school in the woods, where no one could possibly see them. Legolas advanced quickly; he had a natural grace that made dancing come easy for him.  
  
Elora was another story entirely.  
  
Try as she might, and no matter how patient Legolas was with her, she simply could not master the skill. 


	4. 

A/N: WOW!! Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's chapter four. Oh…and I don't know if Oakenshield is a dwarf name…it's the name of one of the dining halls here on campus, so I figured I'd borrow the name!  
  
At last, it had arrived. The last day. School, and, most importantly, Ancient Elvish History, was finally finished. Legolas smiled to himself as he got dressed. It was a huge relief to be out of Hyren's class, and an even bigger relief that he had actually passed, thanks very much to the late night, last minute tutorial sessions Elora had been kind enough to give.  
  
As was custom, classes had ended early so as to allow the young elves time to dress before the dance. Legolas couldn't wait. He looked at himself in the mirror, making the final adjustments to his hair and moss green tunic. "Tonight is the night," he found himself whispering to himself. Tonight he would dazzle Norenna with his grace and wit, and she would fall madly in love with him. He drew himself up in the mirror. "This is it, Greenleaf," he muttered. "Don't muck it up."  
  
The dance was held in the gymnasium and, hard as the teachers and students had tried to decorate it with streamers and flowers, it was still the same old gym. And it still smelled faintly of dirty socks.  
  
But Legolas didn't care. To him, it was perfect because Norenna was there. He could just see her on the opposite side of the room if he stood on his toes.  
  
He started walking towards her, but only got a few steps from the door when he felt a hand grab his arm.  
  
"Wait," the low voice commanded.  
  
Legolas whirled around to see Elora. She was dressed in a soft pink dress that was a bit too big for her. She looked a little unsteady on her feet and he realized her death grip on his arm was the only thing preventing her from falling.  
  
"You ok?" he asked.  
  
She regained her balance and slowly let go of his arm. She nodded and lifted up the hem of her dress to show him her shoes.  
  
"Heels," she said scornfully. "I can barely walk in them. It's bad enough wearing my sister's old dress; Mother didn't have time to make me one, what with the babies and all. But heels!" She let out an unladylike curse and then stood up straight.  
  
"How's the view up there?" Legolas teased. Elora had always been slightly taller than Legolas- like most young male elves, he had not yet had his growth spurt. But in the heels she towered over him by several inches.  
  
"Shut up," she said distractedly. "I'm looking for someone."  
  
"Your date?" Legolas emphasized the last word.  
  
Elora gave him a death stare. "Styrn is not my date. He asked someone else."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"There he is! Orc-faced fink!" She crossed her arms. "Why did I even come?" she pouted.  
  
"To give me moral support?" Legolas ventured.  
  
The young elf maid rolled her eyes. "Oh right. You and Norenna." She looked across the room. "I can see her…over there." She pointed.  
  
"Is she alone?"  
  
"Uh…yes. I don't see her date anywhere." She turned to her friend. "Better make your move now. Good luck Princey."  
  
"I don't need luck," Legolas called over his shoulder as he disappeared in the crowd of dancers.  
  
He saw her, standing apart from the crowd, talking with a few of her friends Legolas recognized as older students. He unconsciously tucked his hair behind his ears and cleared his throat. He approached the group, standing just outside it til they noticed him and their conversation dropped.  
  
"Hello, Norenna," he said with a slight bow.  
  
Norenna looked at him strangely. "Did I have a class with you?"  
  
Legolas felt his heart fall, but mustered a smile. "Yes, Old Master Hyren's."  
  
"Ah," she said. She turned back to her friends, but, noticing Legolas was still standing there, she turned back. "Yes?" she asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
Legolas cleared his throat. "I was, uh, wondering if you would do me the pleasure, uh, the honor, of sharing a dance with me." There, he had said it!  
  
Norenna's friends giggled. So did Norenna. She never did answer him, opting instead to simply turn around and resume her conversation. Legolas hesitated for a few moments, wondering if he should try again, but ultimately decided against it. Rejected, he turned to leave the dance.  
  
From her vantage point at the punch bowl, Elora saw everything that had happened. He made her blood boil when she saw how Norenna had treated her friend, and she felt her heart break for him as he sadly walked away. She hurried over to him, reaching him just as he reached the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
The young prince wouldn't even look at her. "I'm leaving," he said softly. "I don't know why I even came to this stupid dance."  
  
"Oh come on," Elora said, desperately trying to cheer him up. "Norenna's a stupid girl with mush for brains. Besides, are you gonna let all those dance lessons go to waste? Come on." She grabbed his hand to lead him to the dance floor but he held back.  
  
"Come on," she tried again. "Let's show her what she's missing."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Don't you get it Elora? I don't want to dance with you or anyone else. Just Norenna. I'm leaving." And with that he turned and ran out of the dance. 


	5. 

"Stupid boys. I hate stupid boys," Elora muttered to herself. She was carrying her shoes in one hand and holding the hem of her dress up with the other. It had taken her all of three seconds after Legolas had left to decide to follow him. By the time she had removed her shoes and exited the school, he was out of sight. Not that it mattered. She knew exactly where he was going.  
  
There was a small clearing along the river that Legolas liked to go whenever he wished to be alone. It was surrounded by tall bushes; the only way to reach it was through the small path he had made- if, that is, you knew where to look for it.  
  
Elora did. She was the only one who knew about it, and only because she had once secretly followed him there. She moved as quietly as she could through the bushes, though it hardly mattered. She knew Legolas would hear her.  
  
Before she had even finished detangling herself from the bushes she heard his voice.  
  
"Go away."  
  
She ignored him. "Beautiful night, eh?" she asked, standing near him. He was throwing rocks out into the river and refused to look at her.  
  
"Go away," he said again, this time with more anger lacing his voice.  
  
Elora didn't move. "Legolas," she began. "Legolas, you're my friend. I hate seeing you angry and hurt. Will you please talk to me? Norenna's an idiot; why are you so concerned about her?"  
  
There was a long pause before he finally spoke.  
  
"Because," he said, his voice hollow. "I love her."  
  
Elora laughed sharply. "No you don't."  
  
Legolas turned to her, eyes flaming. "How do you know what I feel?"  
  
"You've hardly ever spoken to her; you know nothing about her other than the fact that she has a pretty face. She's shallow and conceited and…."  
  
"Don't say those things about her!"  
  
"It's the truth!" By now they were both yelling at each other.  
  
"It is not!" Legolas cried. "Just…just leave me alone!" He emphasized his command by giving her a sharp push. Elora tripped on the hem of her dress and fell down.  
  
For a long second neither of them moved. Legolas didn't know whether she would cry or attack him. Part of him wanted to bend and help her up, but he was too angry with her.  
  
Slowly, Elora stood up and brushed to dirt off her skirt. She looked up at him. Legolas had never seen her so calm before, her eyes void of any emotion.  
  
"Alright, Legolas." Her voice was flat. "I'll leave you alone. You know where to find me." She turned and left the clearing, forcing herself to walk even as her legs urged her to run. She walked home, ignoring her mother's questions about the dance, and went straight to bed. She and Legolas quarreled at times, but they had never fought like that. And they had hit each other on numerous occasions, but never had one of them struck the other with such hatred. Elora was confused and, for the first time in her life, she cried over Legolas.  
  
  
  
Three weeks passed. Mirkwood was in the throes of a beautiful summer. This usually meant Legolas and Elora could be found hiking together through the woods, or climbing Red Rock, a nearby bluff, or swimming in the river.  
  
But not this summer.  
  
They had not seen or spoken to each other since that night. Each was too proud to make the first move. Instead, they spent the summer apart. It was the worst summer of their lives.  
  
One late afternoon, as Legolas was returning from practicing his archery in the woods, he saw a wagon in front of Elora's tree, packed with trunks. There were strange horses there, too. On their saddles he recognized the seal of Lothlorien. Curiosity momentarily overtaking his pride, he rushed over.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked the one of the elves on horseback. "Are the Mossflowers moving to Lothlorien?"  
  
The older elf looked at him before answering. "Nay, young Prince," he replied. Legolas wondered how he knew him. "Only their daughter."  
  
"Which one? Alyse?"  
  
The elf looked at his paper. "No, Elora," he stated.  
  
Legolas looked at him with disbelief, then hurried up the ladder and into the house, putting his pride aside for once in his life.  
  
Mrs. Mossflower looked at him in surprise as he rushed into the house. "Legolas!" she said. "I haven't seen you here for weeks!"  
  
"Where's Elora?" he asked.  
  
"In her room, why...?" But Legolas was already out of the living room, heading for Elora's room. He entered without knocking to find her packing her last few knick-knacks into a bag. The room was bare; all her other belongings had been packed.  
  
She stared at him for a minute when he entered, then returned to her packing, avoiding eye contact with him at all cost. "What are you doing here?" she mumbled into her bag.  
  
"You're leaving? Why? When? How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
She sighed. "Yes, I'm leaving. I got a letter two weeks ago. Remember that test we took last winter? The one about what job we should get?"  
  
Legolas nodded. Oh yes, he remembered that test. Much to the chagrin of his father, the test had showed Legolas held great aptitude towards a career in waste disposal.  
  
"Well," Elora continued, still talking to her bag. "Mine showed I should be a healer. I scored so high, in fact, that I qualified to enter the school in Lothlorien. It's the best school in Middle Earth, and they want me! Me!" She shook her head in disbelief. "I'm leaving today, and I didn't tell you because…well, because." There was a heavy pause. She finished stuffing the last of her items before standing straight and facing him. "Well? Are you going to say anything?"  
  
"Elora? Are you ready?" her mother called.  
  
"Coming." Elora picked up her bag and started out of the room. She pulled open the door when Legolas' soft voice stopped her.  
  
"I don't want you to go."  
  
She turned around.  
  
"I know it doesn't matter what I want," he began. "But I wish you would stay. Who else is going to climb Red Rock with me? Or catch dragonflies? Or study with me, or teach me to dance or tell me that one day I'll be a great archer? Who…who else will talk to me like you do? And…if you do leave, I don't want you to leave hating me."  
  
"Oh, Legolas," Elora sighed. "I don't hate you. But I have to go. I can't give up an opportunity like this."  
  
"I know," he said quietly. "Elora, what's going to happen to us though?"  
  
"We'll still be friends. Legolas, I promise we'll stay friends. I'm not going away forever. I'm coming back one day. And I'll write you as often as I can."  
  
"Me too. But it won't be the same."  
  
"Different doesn't always mean bad." She opened her door. "Walk me out?" she asked timidly.  
  
Legolas nodded, reaching over to grab her bag from her. "I got this."  
  
Outside the last of her bags were loaded onto the wagon. After a tearful goodbye to her family, Elora turned to Legolas. She playfully punched his shoulder. "Behave, you hear? You dumb blonde."  
  
"Stupid red-head."  
  
Elora nodded and mounted her horse. They would be ok.  
  
Legolas watched as the Lothlorien elves led Elora out of Mirkwood. He stood there, staring down the road even long after they had disappeared from view. 


	6. 

At first, they kept their promise. The exchanged numerous letters those first few months, some long, filled with even the most mundane details, others short, saying just a simple hi.  
  
But, after a while, the letters stopped coming so often. It wasn't that their friendship for each other lessened, exactly; they were just busy with their own lives.  
  
Eventually, the letters stopped coming altogether. And for several centuries, Legolas Greenleaf and Elora Mossflower heard nothing of each other.  
  
  
  
THWACK!!  
  
THWACK!!  
  
THWACK!!  
  
These were the only sounds piercing the otherwise still summer afternoon. Legolas was practicing his archery, as usual. He came everyday to this same spot in the woods, the place where he and Elora had spent countless hours. Sometimes, if he listened hard enough, he could still hear her soft laughter ringing through the trees.  
  
THWACK!!  
  
THWACK!!  
  
He had progressed quickly with his archery once his growth spurt hit. He was known as the best archer in Mirkwood, perhaps one of the best in all Middle Earth. He rarely missed his target now.  
  
THWACK!!  
  
He was reaching for another arrow when he spotted something through the trees. A splash of red against the greens and browns of the forest. He squinted, looking harder. His sensitive ears picked up the faint clomping of a horse's footsteps, but he saw no one. "Concentrate, Greenleaf," he muttered to himself, chalking up the sight to an over-active imagination. He continued with his archery practice until his quiver was spent and his arms faintly ached. He gathered his arrows and then walked home.  
  
  
  
The rider smiled as she entered Mirkwood. It had been a long time since she had been home. Too long. She couldn't wait to surprise her family, who all thought she would not be arriving til the next day. There was someone else she hoped to see as well, although she doubted he even remembered her now. So many years had passed.  
  
A cry in the woods broke her out of her reverie. It was faint, as if the voice had been in great pain for a while and was now tired from crying. She dismounted, whispering for her horse to stay still. Slowly she walked towards the sound.  
  
The owner of the voice was a small child with shoulder-length blonde hair. He reminded her so someone she knew once, long ago. He was cradling one arm to his chest.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked tenderly.  
  
The crying stopped as the child looked up at her. "It hurts."  
  
"I know." The rider knelt down. "Can I see it? I'm a healer; I promise I won't hurt you."  
  
Reluctantly the boy allowed her to touch his arm. She could immediately tell it was broken and began to apply her training to lessen the pain.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was climbing the tree and fell."  
  
"Hmm. What's your name?"  
  
"Fralir."  
  
"Well, Master Fralir," said the rider, picking him up. "You have a broken arm, but nothing I can't fix. Where do you live?"  
  
"In the palace."  
  
She suddenly remembered why he looked so familiar. "Fralir Greenleaf?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She smiled. "Come, young prince. Let's go home."  
  
  
  
They were quickly ushered into the palace, where guards carried Fralir to his room. The rider followed silently. Legolas arrived just in time to see her dart in; all he saw was a flash of red.  
  
"Father!" he called. "Father, what happened?"  
  
King Thranduil turned to his son. "Your brother fell out of a tree and got himself a broken arm."  
  
"Will he be alright?"  
  
"Oh, yes. A healer found him; she's in there right now setting the bone."  
  
After a few more moments they were allowed to enter the room. Legolas gasped.  
  
Her hair wasn't stark red anymore; time had subdued the color to a dark auburn. She hadn't grown much height wise, but she had filled out. No longer a gawky adolescent, the person he saw was fully a woman. Her demeanor was calm now, collected. But despite these changes, Legolas recognized her immediately.  
  
"Elora!" he cried, attacking her with a warm hug.  
  
Elora gracefully returned it. "Hello, Legolas."  
  
He released her, staring into her eyes. "You're home!"  
  
She smiled gently. "I am home." 


	7. 

"How is my son?" King Thranduil's question broke the silence of the room.  
  
Elora forced her gaze from Legolas. "He'll be fine. I set the bone and wrapped the arm. I gave him something for the pain. He'll sleep like this for a few hours." She handed Thranduil a vial. "If the pain returns, let him have two drops of this. I'll return in a few weeks to unwrap the arm."  
  
The king smiled. "Thank you, Elora. It is lucky we have you back in Mirkwood." He gave her a fatherly hug.  
  
"Thank you, my king." Elora gave a slight bow. "It is good to be back. But now I must get home."  
  
"Of course. Come back soon, my dear."  
  
"I will," Elora smiled at the king. "Good night." She quietly slipped out of the room, Legolas on her heels.  
  
Outside the room they found themselves alone. Legolas smiled broadly. "It's so good to see you again!" he said happily. "How have you been? How long are you back for? What's it like in Lothlorien?"  
  
Elora grinned at him. "So many questions, Legolas. I will answer them, but now I must get home." She turned to leave, but he gently caught her hand in his.  
  
"May I walk you home?"  
  
"I have a horse."  
  
"I can have someone take it to your house. Please, Elora." He was giving her that helpless look again, the look she could never resist giving into, be it to give him half her cookie or dancing lessons. "We haven't seen each other in so long, and you're just going to leave?"  
  
She sighed. "Alright, Legolas. If you really want to."  
  
They walked in silence at first, getting reacquainted with being in each other's company. The quiet was just beginning to become uncomfortable when Elora slipped over a stone. Legolas grabbed her hand to steady her, then quickly looked away to hide his soft laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Elora demanded.  
  
"You," he replied. "Still ungraceful in skirts."  
  
She smiled. "When did you get so tall?"  
  
Legolas shrugged. "A while ago."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Again, the awkward pause.  
  
"I'm sorry," he suddenly blurted out.  
  
Elora stopped to look at him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm sorry about, about that night. Before you left. I never apologized to you about what I said to you." He stopped, then took a deep breath and continued. "And I'm sorry I stopped writing you. It's just-I…"  
  
"Legolas," Elora interrupted. "Legolas, it's ok. It was just a childish fight; I forgave you a long time ago. And as for the letters…we just got busy. It happens." They walked on for a few more steps when Elora stopped again. "But just out of curiosity, whatever happened between you and Norenna?"  
  
Legolas laughed. "You won't believe me."  
  
"Try me."  
  
He eyed her suspiciously. "Alright. We did date, a few years ago. But we broke up. She fell for someone else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Styrn."  
  
"Styrn? My Styrn?"  
  
"The very same." Elora started to laugh. "Yes," Legolas continued. "It appears Styrn grew into his gawky limbs after all."  
  
Elora laughed even harder.  
  
Legolas turned to face her. "Oh, how I've missed that laugh," he whispered. "Can we go back to the way things used to be between us?"  
  
"No," said Elora truthfully. "We've both changed…"  
  
"I haven't changed…"  
  
"Yes you have. We both have. That's what happens when you grow up." She saw his face begin to fall, so she continued. "We can't go back in time, Legolas. But we can go forward. It won't be the same, but…"  
  
"But different doesn't mean bad," Legolas finished.  
  
Elora smiled at him. "Where did a dumb blonde like you learn a thing like that?"  
  
Legolas shrugged. "I heard it from a stupid red-head."  
  
They were now standing before her tree. "I better get up there," she said. "They probably already know I'm back and are expecting me. Thank you for walking me home."  
  
"It was my pleasure. I'll see you tomorrow," he called as she climbed up the ladder.  
  
It wasn't until he was halfway back that he realized that, since she had stumbled, he had not let go of her hand. 


	8. 

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! To answer some of the things on there, no, I'm not a redhead but always wanted to be. And I'm sorry this is slow…I told you it'd be long! I just want to really establish their romance. Also, sorry for the delay; classes have started. Lucky for you, I have only one class Tuesdays and two classes Thursdays, so I should be able to write on those days. Here's chapter 8; I didn't intend to stop where I did but I had to. It's already pretty long and it's late and my roommate is already asleep and I don't want to keep her up. More soon, though, I promise!  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," Elora muttered to herself as she walked down the long royal corridor, careful not to trip over her long skirt. Somewhere down the hall and around the bend she could hear sweet, soft music being performed. It was the night of Legolas' and Fralir's grandparents Fiftieth Millennial Anniversary and, while the whole kingdom had been openly invited to share in the festivities, Elora still wasn't entirely sure how she had wound up there. Certainly attending the ball had been the last thing on her mind less than twenty-four hours ago.  
  
She and Legolas had spent the day before together. Actually, they had spent at least part of each of the fifteen days since her return together. On that day they had taken a canoe and rowed down the river. However, rowing back against the stream had taken longer than expected. By the time they had walked to Elora's tree they were both wet with perspiration and river water- in playful frustration they had taken to splashing each other with their paddles- and the sun was well below the tree line.  
  
"Do you know how to dance?" Legolas phrased the question innocently, but there was no mistaking the mischief playing in his eyes.  
  
"Haven't we had this conversation before?" Elora answered with a question of her own.  
  
Legolas responded with a shrug. "Maybe."  
  
Elora rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Alright Legolas, I'll play along. Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you were coming tomorrow. To my grandparents' anniversary ball."  
  
Elora shook her head. "I hadn't planned on it."  
  
"Oh." This was a problem. He had hoped that by just mentioning it to Elora she would get the hint that he wanted her there, but either she had missed the signal or was playing with his head. Now he had to figure out a way to get her to come, but not tip her off as to just how badly he wanted her to attend. "I was just thinking you would want to come. Practically the whole kingdom will be there; it would be a good opportunity for you to see everybody."  
  
"That's true," Elora said. She appeared to be deep in thought. Legolas unconsciously held his breath, waiting nervously for her answer. "I'll think about it," she finally said.  
  
And now here she was, attending her first royal ball since she was a child. She really hadn't intended on coming, but after Legolas had asked her in his roundabout way she knew she couldn't resist. For reasons she didn't quite understand, it was important to him that she attend. Yes, she had caught his subtle hints; she had even heard his breath catch.  
  
Elora finally reached the ballroom. She had forgotten how grand and beautiful the room was. It was huge, with elaborately carved wooden beams running along the ceiling. From these now hung brightly colored banners. Garlands made from fresh summer flora were strung around the perimeter of the room, and the three sets of doors on the left side of the room were open to the balconies.  
  
As she entered she smiled to herself, remembering the last time she had been in this room. She couldn't even remember what the event had been. She and Legolas were still small children. He had been required to attend, and Elora had been invited to serve as his playmate among the many royal dignitaries. They had spent the evening hiding among the great plants that used to line the walls, shooting spitballs at the guests. They had never been officially "caught," but the next day the plants had all been removed.  
  
As she moved through the room she caught a glimpse of Legolas, who was talking to an elderly elf she didn't recognize. Not wanting to interrupt, she walked out to the empty balcony. A light breeze was blowing, and the air smelled faintly of roses and lavender. Elora closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
The small voice brought her back to the here and now. Fralir was standing next to her, his arm in a sling. She smiled at the small boy and knelt down so she was at his level. "Nothing," she replied. "Just enjoying the night. How's your arm?"  
  
"It itches."  
  
She nodded. "That's the wrapping. Don't worry; it will be off in a few weeks."  
  
He looked at her quizzically for a few moments. "Are you the healer?"  
  
Now it was Elora's turn to look at him strangely. "Yes; didn't you recognize me?"  
  
The young boy shook his head. "You're much prettier in real life," he said. "That's why I came to talk to you."  
  
"Excuse me?" Elora asked, genuinely perplexed.  
  
"Legolas told me to talk to his friend if I didn't see him near you; he didn't want you to be lonely. I didn't know what you looked like, so he told me to find the prettiest person here and that would be you. You are his friend, right?"  
  
She was nodding just as the small boy said, "Oh, there he is." She turned to see Legolas standing right behind them, a slight blush on his cheeks. 


	9. 

A/N: Oh I'm so prolific today! I might be able to write another one and post it late tonight; it'll depend on my homework situation. If not, it'll be up sometime Friday. Thanks again for all those reviews! If any of you have any suggestions as to what I should put for a new summary, let me know. Thanks!  
  
  
  
Legolas had seen her the moment she walked into the room. It took every ounce of willpower he could muster to turn his eyes back to Syrid and pretend to listen. As the old ambassador rambled on and on about nothing in particular, Legolas tried to indiscreetly watch her. She was wearing a soft blue dress that complimented her auburn tresses. He smiled to himself, remembering the last time he had seen her in a dress of this nature. She could barely stand up in it then; now, as he watched her gracefully cross the room and exit to the balconies, he again realized just how much they had grown.  
  
Finally, Legolas could politely leave the conversation, and he hurried to where he had seen Elora go. He had planned to sneak up behind her when he heard Fralir's voice.  
  
"I didn't know what you looked like, so he told me to find the prettiest person here and that would be you. You are his friend, right?"  
  
Legolas stopped. He couldn't believe his little brother has said that! Before he could do anything, Elora turned to see him. Legolas felt his cheeks burn with a slight blush, but tried to regain his composure. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" he asked.  
  
Fralir shook his head. "Dad said I could stay up late tonight. I found your friend," he added proudly.  
  
"Yes you did. And you were very good company too," said Elora.  
  
She and Legolas still had not spoken directly to each other, and the silence rested heavy around them. Fralir seemed to sense it to, since he suddenly turned and scampered back into the ball, leaving the two friends by themselves.  
  
"I feel like such an idiot in this dress," Elora said after a moment. It wasn't entirely true, but it was the only thing she could think of to break the silence.  
  
"Well, you are an idiot," Legolas teased. Elora gave him a playful shove. "But at least you're an idiot who's very….nice looking." There was a short pause. "Beautiful," Legolas blurted out. "I meant to say beautiful."  
  
Elora looked down at the ground, her hair falling to partially hide her face. "Thank you," she murmured. She straightened and looked at him. "You don't look to bad yourself."  
  
"I know," said Legolas, puffing out his chest like a proud peacock. Elora laughed.  
  
"So who were you talking to?"  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "Syrid, one of my fathers ambassadors. One of his oldest ambassadors. I didn't think I'd ever get away."  
  
"I'm glad you finally did."  
  
He took her hand in his. "Me too." A gentle waltz started up in the ballroom. Legolas gave her hand a slight tug. "Will you dance?"  
  
Elora balked. "I haven't danced in ages; I don't think I ever even learned this one."  
  
"It's easy; just follow my lead and you'll be fine." He set her hands in the appropriate places, imitating her voice from long ago. "Now, this hand goes here. And this one goes…here." He set her left hand on his shoulder as Elora smiled.  
  
"I wasn't that bad, was I?"  
  
"Oh, you were worse." As he spoke he slipped his hand around her to place it gently on the small of her back and pulled her close.  
  
Elora felt the warmth of his hand radiate through her dress. His touch produced mini-shocks throughout her body. She shivered involuntarily and didn't understand why. This was Legolas, her old friend, not someone special; he shouldn't be having such an effect on her! But even as she thought this she knew it to be false. Legolas had always been special, but Elora couldn't deny that in the past two weeks he had started to mean something much more to her. Without even realizing what she was doing, Elora found herself laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
Legolas was experiencing the same set of confusing emotions as Elora. The second she had stepped into his arms he felt his heartbeat began to quicken. He was both surprised and pleased when she placed her head against his shoulder. He found himself pulling her even closer to him, tightening their embrace, twisting their right arms so that her hand was now against his chest, all the while marveling at just how perfectly they fit into each other's arms.  
  
After a few minutes the music stopped. They stayed together for a few extra beats before simultaneously breaking away. They stood side by side for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts about what had just occurred.  
  
"What a beautiful night," Elora breathed. She gestured to the sky. "All the stars are shining tonight."  
  
Legolas nodded. "We could see them better if it weren't for the lights of the palace." Suddenly he grasped her hand. "Come on."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To a place where we can see them better," he answered, leading her along the balcony, down the side staircase and out of the palace. 


	10. 

"Legolas Greenleaf, where are you taking me?" Elora had assumed they would go to his spot along the river, but once they left the confines of the palace she realized they were heading in the opposite direction. They were now somewhere deep in the woods, and Elora truly had no idea where they were.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"I'm serious now. I think you've gotten us lost. At night. In the woods. At night."  
  
He chuckled. "Still scared of the dark little child?"  
  
"No," came the defensive response. "Just of the things that come out at night."  
  
"I promise, nothing will hurt you as long as I'm with you." The words came lightly, but Elora couldn't help but wonder, and wish, that they held a double meaning. Suddenly he stopped. "We're here."  
  
They were standing on top of a hill; while worrying about the darkness Elora had failed to notice the gentle upward slope of their path. The trees ended abruptly and the peak to the hill opened to a small glade. Below them she could see the soft lights of Mirkwood. The moon shone down on the river, making it appear to be a river of silver.  
  
"It's…..wow," were the only words she could form as she stepped into the glade.  
  
Legolas came too stand close behind her. "That's how I felt the first time I came here." He sat down and then reached up to gently pull her down. "Sit," he said softly. She complied with his request, watching his face as it turned it toward the heavens, as if searching for something.  
  
"Look," he said after a few moments. "My mother is with us tonight." He pointed to the sky.  
  
Elora looked up at the maze of stars. "Where?"  
  
He moved his head closer to hers, so that his chin almost rested on her shoulder. "There." He pointed again. Elora shivered as his breath came out onto her neck. "Are you cold?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.  
  
"I'm fine," she answered, just as he put his arms around hers, pulling her down til her head rested on his chest. She was laying almost perpendicular to him. His arms lay across hers, their fingers intertwined.  
  
"I still miss her," he whispered. "Fralir found a small portrait of her a few weeks ago. It was painted when my parents were still courting. Fralir didn't even know who she was."  
  
Legolas' mother had died shortly after Fralir's birth. It had been a horrendous labor; what few outside the immediate family knew was that the queen had been pregnant with twins. One had been stillborn, and Fralir was just barely hanging onto life. Even after delivery, she wouldn't stop bleeding. For three days she drifted in and out of consciousness, three long, terrible days before she finally slipped into everlasting peace.  
  
"I know you do," said Elora. "And Fralir is still young. When he's older, you and your father can tell him all about her; then he, too, will love her."  
  
"Sometimes I feel like I'm starting to lose her, forget things about her."  
  
Elora shifted slightly so that she could see his face. She looked at him for a moment. "You have her eyes," she said. "Fralir too. But more than that, you have her spirit, I think. You won't lose her, because in a way she still very much lives on in you."  
  
Legolas exhaled loudly. "Well, things have certainly taken a turn for the depressing," he joked. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright. You know I'm always here if you need to talk about her."  
  
"I know." He slightly tightened his hold on her. "But I brought you up here to talk about you. You've been back for two weeks and I still know next to nothing about your time in Lothlorien. What was it like there?"  
  
Elora remained motionless for a few moments. She suddenly stood and walked a few steps away from him, staring out over Mirkwood. "Lothlorien was…it is beautiful. Golden all year long." He heard her voice catch and saw her head bow slightly before she fell silent. After a handful of seconds her heard her soft weeping. Legolas stood and quickly crossed over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Elora, what's wrong?" She shook her head and tried to walk away but he only strengthened his hold on her. "Please, Elora," he begged. "Tell me what's wrong. What happened in Lothlorien?"  
  
"I can't," she whispered. She turned to face him. "Maybe someday, I will….but until then you must never ask me again."  
  
Legolas looked down at her, wondering what could have happened to her that would cause such a reaction. "Alright. I promise, I won't ask you again until you are ready to tell me. But Elora, I can't stand to see you like this. What can I do?"  
  
She buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Just hold me," she whispered.  
  
And so he did. He held her close to his heart, gently stroking her hair, until she had had all her tears and the sun began to pinken the horizon. 


	11. 

A/N: Hehe…sorry about the last chapter…I actually had this one (11) done last night but I decided to be evil! Sorry, but I like building tension and suspense (example: writing a romance where the characters don't even kiss for the first 10 chapters). But, ok, here you go. Chapter 11. Hopefully this will make some of you very happy. Also, what I'm gonna do is stockpile some chapters this weekend, but post them one day at a time.  
  
  
  
Legolas walked to his practice spot. It had been a week since the ball and the events that followed it, and thus far he had kept his promise to Elora. She had never once brought up what had occurred in Lothlorien; in fact, she acted as if nothing had happened at all. But now that Legolas knew that something was wrong, he could see the little subtleties in her demeanor. It wasn't that she was unhappy, he finally decided, just that she never seemed completely happy; a darkness seemed to follow her everywhere.  
  
There was something else about that night that they had not mentioned to each other, although Legolas desperately wished they would. For the first time in their lives, he had held her in his arms and he had found it to be like a drug. A very addictive drug that he wanted to experience again and again. He was confused about what exactly that meant for them and for the future of their friendship. Was he falling for her? Could that even be possible? Questions of this nature swam through Legolas' head and they seemed to threaten to drown him at times. He wanted to talk to her about it but was scared of what her answer might be. He longed desperately to touch her again but was frightened that she might recoil at it. He sighed. The situation appeared to be lose/lose.  
  
He entered his practice space and almost dropped his bow in surprise. There sat Elora under her tree, reading as if she had never left all those ages ago. Since she had been back she had never once come while he practiced; usually he dropped by her tree afterwards.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
She didn't even look up. "Contrary to what you may believe, you do not yet own these woods or this spot. I can read wherever I well please, thank you very much."  
  
"Oooo….Feisty today, are we?"  
  
She looked up and shot him a sly smile. "Every day," she said before looking back down at her page. But even as she smiled Legolas could see the immense pain reflected in the depths of her eyes. He sighed internally. Whatever it was, it was something she would have to come to terms with on her own; he couldn't help her. He could only be there to lend an ear and gentle word when she finally decided to tell him.  
  
He kept these thoughts buried and instead flashed her a quick smile. As he began to practice he felt the wheels of time slowly turn back. He found himself reliving the countless afternoons they had spent together, just like this. She had been there when he first tried out his bow, laughing as he struggled to string the new weapon. It had been Elora who had handed him back his bow whenever he threw it to the ground in frustrated defeat, encouraging him to try again. It was here that they had held their secret dance and archery lessons.  
  
At this thought he stopped in mid-pose. He lowered the bow and arrow and turned to look at her. To his surprise, she was staring back at him. For a second she held the gaze, then suddenly dropped her eyes, as if embarrassed that she had been caught looking at him. "Why did you stop?" she asked.  
  
Legolas leaned against his bow. "I was just thinking about the time I tried to teach you archery."  
  
Elora laughed. "I turned out to be quite a poor student, if I remember correctly. And you were a most reluctant teacher."  
  
"Well, as you always seem fond of saying, we've changed. Do you want to try again?"  
  
Elora's eyes flew up. "Are you kidding?" she asked. "I would probably manage to somehow get us both killed." He saw it again, the flash of hurt when she said "killed."  
  
"I really doubt that. Plus, you're stronger now than you were then. You might be able to do it now."  
  
"That's ok." She turned back to her book.  
  
"Alright," said Legolas, restringing his bow. "If you're too scared…" Elora glared at him before throwing her book aside and walking towards him. He handed her his quiver and weapon. "Now, remember to pull back and keep it as tight as possible."  
  
Elora pulled back and released. The arrow flew through the air, soaring and zipping until it finally landed. Three feet in front of her. Legolas couldn't help but laugh. Much to his relief, so did Elora.  
  
"I think I've gotten worse."  
  
Legolas quickly sombered. "Ok, first, take off the quiver." Elora obeyed. Legolas came to stand behind her.  
  
"Ok, now keep this arm steady," he said, running his hand down her left arm and finally placing it just under where hers rested on the bow. He covered her other hand with his own.  
  
"Make sure the string is taut," he said as he helped her pull back on the string. "Aim carefully….and release." This arrow flew truer, although it still missed the target. "Ok," he said, stooping to pick another arrow. Again, he helped her shoot; this one missed by a much narrower margin.  
  
Elora couldn't figure out how she was getting better as her attention diminished. It was hard enough for her to shoot, but to shoot with Legolas standing so close to her as high near impossible. She felt him remove his hand from the front of the bow and place it around her waist.  
  
"Now, I'm still going to help you draw it back, but you're aiming. This is my last arrow, so don't miss," he told her. She nodded. Together they drew back the string and released the arrow.  
  
THWACK!!  
  
This last arrow flew true. It hit the very outer edge of the target, but it hit the target nonetheless. Elora shrieked. "I did it!" She turned to face Legolas. "I did…it." Her voice faltered as she noticed just how close their faces were to each other.  
  
Legolas swallowed hard. Their faces were a mere centimeters apart. And Elora wasn't moving. On the contrary, the elf maid found herself staring into Legolas' eyes. Legolas stared back. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. It might get him nothing but trouble and a hard slap to the cheek, but it would be worth it. He lowered his lips to hers. And he kissed her.  
  
It was soft and innocent. His hand came to rest under her chin and then traveled up her jaw line to rest behind her head. Slowly, he applied more pressure, not wanting to rush her.  
  
Elora didn't even realize she had dropped the bow to the ground. She had seen Legolas lower his head and then had closed her eyes. She felt his mouth gently graze hers, felt the hunger and desire that lay behind the seemingly innocent kiss. Elora found her hands coming to rest on his upper chest, and then one snaked up around his neck.  
  
Legolas took this as a sign that she was enjoying the experience as much as he was and deepened the kiss. He tightened his hold on her waist and gently forced her mouth to open slightly. Elora obeyed his wishes.  
  
Suddenly, she stopped. She practically jumped out of his arms. One hand flew to her swollen lips, touching them in disbelief. She looked bewilderedly at Legolas. "I'm sorry," she mouthed. And then she ran into the underbrush and was gone. 


	12. 

A/N: Here's chapter 12. It's not as good as the others, in my opinion. Sorry. Also, my stockpiling plan didn't work…too much homework. So if I go a few days without posting, I'm really sorry, but trust me, I'd rather be writing this than the stuff I will be doing.  
  
  
  
He replayed the kiss in his head, over and over again. The way her lips pressed against his, the way his heart leaped into his throat when her hand came around to rest on his neck, the way it felt to hold her in his arms, her body crushed close to his own. It was self-inflicted torture to think about it, especially after Elora's reaction to it made it pretty clear to Legolas that such a thing would never happen again. But he couldn't help himself. She shook him to his core, and her knew that the few moments they had had together would stay with him for all eternity.  
  
Legolas looked out over the river. The water was ablaze with millions of sparkles as the sun slowly set. After she had run off he had found his feet carrying him here, to his secret spot along the river. It was the only place where he could think, although right now he wished he could stop.  
  
What had changed? When they were younger, their friendship was strictly platonic; the thought of becoming romantically attached to her had never even entered his mind. But ever since she had come back, he couldn't get her out of his head, or his heart. Holding her hand that first night had felt like the most natural thing in the world. Dancing with her had been the second most exhilarating experience of his life.  
  
That kiss was the most.  
  
But it would probably never happen again.  
  
He sighed as the sun finished its descent from the sky. There were only two options. Either he could pursue her and lose her, or pretend the kiss had never happened, pretend he still thought of her as only a friend, and keep her. Either one would bring him heartache of some kind, but in the end he knew he had to choose the latter. Though he very much wished to see what would have happened if they began a romantic relationship, he would rather have her in his life as a friend than not in his life at all.  
  
Legolas stood, his mind made up. The next move was up to her; he wouldn't pursue her anymore.  
  
  
  
"You are such an immature brat, Greenleaf," Elora said as they beached the canoe and stepped onto dry land.  
  
"I can only say sorry so many times!"  
  
It was five days after The Kiss, and for the most part they had returned to their regular routine. Elora had been at his practice session the day after and, while it had been tense at first, they did their best to get past it and act as if everything were normal. Legolas had kept to his plan as well; he hadn't even so much as touched her during that time, though every fiber of his being yearned to sweep her in his arms and kiss her again.  
  
That afternoon they had gone canoeing again. When they were about halfway home Legolas started to gently rock the small boat. He thought he had it under control; he meant only to scare Elora with the prospect of capsizing. The unstable watercraft, however, had other ideas. Out they went into the freezing water. Now, almost an hour later, they were still quite damp, and Elora's anger had not diminished.  
  
"What did you think would happen if you rocked the canoe, Legolas?" she raged. "Did you actually want us to tip out? Because if spending the afternoon in cold, wet clothes is your idea of a good time, then you need to have that foolish blonde head of yours examined!" She noticed that he was staring at her with an amused grin on his face. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"You have a spider in your hair."  
  
Elora screamed and began tearing at her head. "Where? Where is it?"  
  
"Alright, hold it on," he laughed. He reached over and removed the dead bug from her hair. Quite accidentally, one of his fingers gently brushed her cheek. It may have been a trick of light, but Legolas thought he saw a small blush suddenly appear.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly. Then she pulled her hair back. "This mane is always getting in my way. I ought to just chop it all off."  
  
"No, don't do that. You're hair is your best feature."  
  
Again, the small blush. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered breezily. "It hides your face."  
  
Elora attacked him, tackling him to the ground. For the next few minutes they wrestled playfully, their laughter disturbing the peace of the forest.  
  
"Gotcha!" Elora shouted as she pinned Legolas down. Their laughter immediately faded, though, when they saw the position they were in.  
  
Legolas had been knocked flat on his back. Elora lay stretched out over the entire length of him. She was pinning his arms down high above his head. Slowly, she let go of her grip on them, and Legolas lowered them to his side. It took every ounce of self-control he could muster not to fling his arms around her, but he knew he couldn't. He needed Elora to make the move this time.  
  
And so far, she hadn't moved at all. She was still lying practically on top of him, staring down into his eyes.  
  
"What's happening between us?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," he answered truthfully.  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Well," she said after a slight pause. "At least we'll be scared together."  
  
She leaned down and kissed him. 


	13. 

A/N: Ahhhh!!! College is definitely an experience I recommend for everybody, but man! Never a moment's rest! You'll be happy to know I blew off my history and chemistry reading to write this (Glitterglue, don't tell Mom). I'm sincerely sorry it took so long for me to write the next chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews, and I must respond to one of them, since two people pointed out the end of the last chapter echoed the Song of the Lioness series. And here I was thinking I was all creative and stuff! I have read the books, several years ago, and had honestly forgot about that scene; I guess it must have just stuck in my head! Anywho, here's Chapter 13.  
  
  
  
Elora smiled as she was allowed into the palace. She had been doing that a lot during the past few weeks, smiling. It felt odd, in a way. She didn't deserve this happiness, did she? The pain and guilt over her experience in Lothlorien still weighed heavy on her heart, but now the burden seemed easy to bear. She had Legolas to thank for that. How they had segued from friends to something more she would never fully know, but she was enjoying this new relationship, as frightening as it was. Just as long as it didn't go too far, she would be all right; she wasn't yet ready to give herself completely over to him, or anyone. The shadow of Lothlorien may have diminished, but it was still very present.  
  
She was walking down the empty hall when she was suddenly pulled into a small alcove. Two strong arms spun her about and she found herself being thoroughly kissed by her "kidnapper."  
  
"You are a very wicked elf," she managed to get out between kisses.  
  
Legolas laughed, breaking the kiss but still holding her close. "Couldn't stay away from me, eh?"  
  
"Actually, I was looking for the other Prince Greenleaf."  
  
"Fralir? He's too young for you."  
  
Elora sighed dramatically. "I know, and yet he has captured my heart." She looked Legolas over with a mock-critical eye. "I guess you'll have to do."  
  
"Well, I will try not to disappoint," Legolas joked as he reclaimed her mouth with his. This one was even more breathtaking than the first but, tempting as it was, Elora knew this was not the place to get carried away. She regretfully broke the kiss.  
  
"Really, Legolas, I have to find Fralir." She could barely get the words out as Legolas showered gentle kisses on her neck. "I have to unbind his arm."  
  
"He can wait," came the muffled reply.  
  
"Wait? The boy hasn't a patient bone in his body; every time I see him he asks me to take it off." She pulled Legolas' head up from her neck so she could look him in the eye. "And it didn't help matters that you gave him your old bow two weeks ago when you knew he couldn't use it," she scolded.  
  
"That was not my fault," Legolas protested. "He found it and asked if he could have it; it's not like I gave it too him to torture him." He smiled mischievously. "You forget that I'm actually quite nice; I'm only wicked with you." He leaned in and Elora closed her eyes, anticipating the kiss that never came. Instead she felt Legolas release his hold on her. "Come on; you can't keep my brother waiting."  
  
"You are truly wicked."  
  
  
  
Sometime in the afternoon the clear sky had changed from blue to gray, and the cheerful sunshine was replaced with menacing dark clouds. After unwrapping Fralir's arm and proclaiming him healed, Elora had allowed Legolas to "kidnap" her again, this time to Red Rock. They had passed the rest of the day there, simply enjoying being with each other. The arrival of storm clouds had cut their day short though. They were not even halfway down the bluff when the rain began to pour; luckily, it was not accompanied by thunder or lightening.  
  
"Come on." Legolas grabbed her hand as they ran in search of some shelter. "There's a little cave up here where we can wait this out."  
  
After another minute or so they arrived at their destination. Legolas darted inside, but Elora stopped just at the entrance. He turned to see her standing with her face to the sky, arms outstretched, palms facing upwards.  
  
"What are you doing? Get in here before you catch a cold."  
  
Elora didn't respond immediately. "They say the rain makes the world new again." She spoke softly, yet her voice somehow carried far and could be heard over the torrent. "Do you think it's true for us as well? That it will wash away our sins and make us new?" Legolas didn't know what to say, but Elora wasn't looking for an answer.  
  
Suddenly she started laughing uncontrollably. It was the laughter of a child, of an innocent, of pure happiness. She started twirling in large circles. "Come dance with me Legolas!"  
  
"You're a loonie," he shouted from the cave.  
  
This only made Elora laugh harder.  
  
Legolas could only stand and watch her.  
  
Her hair hung down in wet pieces, some strands clinging to her cheeks. She was soaked straight through. The bottom of her skirt was stained with mud, and her shoes would surely be ruined.  
  
At that moment, Elora was horrible mess.  
  
And it was at that moment that Legolas realized he was purely, simply, deeply, inextricably in love with her. 


	14. 

A/N: If I promise the next chapter will be long, can I get away with this one being short? Also, can I be evil here if I promise it'll all work out in the end?  
  
  
  
It was a clear night in the glade; every star, including Legolas' mother's, was shinning bright. The September air was a bit chilly, but other than that it was a perfect late summer eve.  
  
Legolas and Elora were stargazing again, as they had done countless times since her return. Legolas was sitting with his back against an old tree situated at the edge of the glade, his arms wrapped around Elora's; her own head had found its way to his chest, just over his heart. They were sitting in comfortable silence, Legolas' thumb gently passing over Elora's knuckles. Oddly enough, it appeared that stargazing was all that was on the agenda for the evening.  
  
"So, Legolas," Elora teased, breaking the quiet. "Are we actually going to watch the stars tonight?"  
  
Usually, they're stargazing evenings turned to other activities. After about a quarter of an hour one of them-more often than not Legolas, but sometimes Elora surprised him- would find the other a more interesting subject to examine.  
  
This hadn't happened tonight, though. They had been sitting for close to an hour, and Legolas hadn't tried any of his normal tricks yet. In fact, he had been acting strange for the past few days. Not distant, really; just suddenly shy around her.  
  
When he didn't respond to her jest, she shifted slightly so she could see his face. "Are you alright?"  
  
He looked down at her. "I'm fine, why?"  
  
She shrugged. "You've just been acting weird the past few days. Are you sure everything is ok?"  
  
He gave her a smile, albeit a weak one. "I'm sure."  
  
Elora eyed him worriedly before lowering her head back to its place of rest. "Alright," she said. "But you know I'm here if you ever need to talk about anything."  
  
"I know." How could he talk to her about this, when she was the subject of his dilemma? Ever since that day when he realized just how deep his feelings for her ran, he had been on pins and needles around her. Should he tell her? Keep it locked away inside? If he did tell her, and she didn't reciprocate his feelings, would he be able to live like that? But, by the same token, could he live without knowing how she felt about him? Without her knowing how much he loved her?  
  
"I just have to think some things through," he said softly into her hair.  
  
Elora gave a small chuckle. "Thinking? That's a pretty dangerous activity for a dumb blonde like you." She had said it to try to lighten the mood, but when his normal response didn't come, it only made her panic. She sat up and turned to face him, gathering his hands in hers, concern etched across face. "Legolas, something is wrong…why won't you tell me? Why won't you let me help you? You've been so distant these past few days."  
  
Legolas looked into her eyes and saw the ever-present mix of fear and pain. But this time it was different; this time it wasn't directed internally, but towards him. He couldn't bear to think he was causing her any pain. Slowly, he reached out and tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, allowing his fingers to linger over her cheek as he pulled back and retook her hand in his. There was no other way around it but to simply say it, whatever the consequences. Without any preamble or set-up, he simply looked into her eyes and spoke.  
  
"I love you."  
  
She flinched as if he had hit her and closed her eyes. "Take it back."  
  
"I can't, and I won't. Elora, I love you…"  
  
"Stop saying that," she pleaded. "If you knew what I had done you wouldn't say such things. I don't deserve your love."  
  
"Are you talking about Lothlorien?" When he said those words her eyes flew open. She tried to get away but he held fast to her hands. "Elora, what happened there?"  
  
"You promised you would never ask me that!"  
  
"Elora, I promise, whatever happened there, whatever you think you have done, it won't matter; it won't change how I feel about you."  
  
"Yes," she was on the verge of tears. "Yes, it will…"  
  
He cupped her face, laying a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Please," he whispered. "Tell me."  
  
This was Elora's breaking point. She jerked out of his hold. "I killed a man!" she cried. "I have his blood stained on my soul." Legolas looked at her in shock. "Are you satisfied, now that you know?" When Legolas didn't answer, she nodded. "It is as I said."  
  
Before Legolas could make a move or word to stop her, she was gone. 


	15. 

A/N: I know I promised this would be long, but I decided to break it up so I could go ahead and post SOMETHING.  
  
  
  
Elora ran. For how long or how far she never knew. She ran until her breath burned in her lungs and her legs had lost feeling. She ran until she could not make herself move another step. Elora collapsed to the ground and let the sobs that she had been holding in come out and wreck her body.  
  
"I love you."  
  
His words still echoed in her ears. In her heart. She knew he had said them with only the best of intentions, that he had no idea how she would have reacted to them.  
  
It wasn't right; it wasn't fair. Elora blamed herself. She should have seen where their relationship was heading, should have stopped it early on. But she hadn't been able to; she hadn't been strong enough to deny her heart what it wanted. She had given into her emotions, given in to the basic need to kiss him, feel him, to just be near him. And now he loved her and she knew she, too, had fallen….  
  
"No!" she screamed into the night air. She couldn't admit it, not even to herself, though she knew it to be true. Those three simple words could never fall from her lips, or even be uttered in her own mind. Love may be grand, but the pain of losing it would be too much for her to bear.  
  
Pain. It was her ever-constant companion. A shadow that followed her everywhere. No, not everywhere. There had been moments when, lying in Legolas' arms, she had forgotten about the pain. Her whole world would simply be the feeling of his fingers stroking her arm or the beating of his heart. It was at these times that she was filled with serene contentment.  
  
Legolas. The one person in all of Middle Earth who could make her forget about what she had done, and she had hurt him. He didn't deserve it; all he was guilty of was loving her. To see him hurt was one thing, but to know that she was the one responsible for it…that was something Elora could not live with.  
  
With a heavy sigh she stood. After a quick assessment of her surroundings, she started off in the direction of the palace.  
  
It was time for Legolas to learn the truth. 


	16. 

A/N- Here it is! The explanation! I hope it's good enough and believable. Also, I rated this story as PG13, and think I have stayed in the bounds, but just in case…consider yourself forewarned. Oh…and we are nowhere NEAR the end!  
  
Legolas' footsteps softly echoed throughout the sleeping palace halls. After Elora had left, he had sat, dumbfounded, in the glade for who knows how long before slowly walking home. He didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. Elora, his sweet Elora, a killer? It made no sense. There had to be an explanation. If only she would tell him.  
  
With a heavy sigh and a heavier heart he opened the door to his room. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the faintly lit room; the only sources of light were a small lamp and the moonlight that came pouring in from the balcony.  
  
The balcony.  
  
He did a double take as he closed the door. No, his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He could see very plainly the silhouette of an elf standing there, looking out over the woods.  
  
Elora.  
  
Slowly he walked to stand next to her, but not too close; he didn't want to frighten her away. She didn't look at him, didn't even acknowledge his presence. She simply continued to look out over Mirkwood. He could see the faint lines on her cheeks that told him she had been crying, but had long ago stopped. The silence stretched between them for a second, a minute, an hour. Legolas had no clue; it was as if time had ceased to run.  
  
"There was an Orc attack." Her voice came out in a husky whisper. She paused, as if to gather up the courage to continue. "They happened a lot in Lothlorien, especially near the Misty Mountains. But lately they've been attacking more often, and in larger numbers. They attacked right before sunset, a small community. The guards finally drove them off but…I've never seen anything like this. There were so many bodies; some of the dead we could only find pieces of."  
  
Elora let out a shaky sigh. "There were so many wounded and not enough healers, so they sent some of the older novices too. I was one of them. I tried my best, I really did but…" Here her voice cracked. Legolas didn't think she would be able to continue, but after a moment Elora found some of her hidden strength. "But this one man- man, he was barely older than us- he had an arrow in his chest. I didn't know if it was poisoned or not. I should have left it in there; he might have survived if it was just poisoned. I knew I should have left it there, allowed a healer to remove it. But I didn't. He looked so scared. When I pulled it out he screamed….I've never heard a scream like that. And then he stopped, and blood started pouring out. So much of it. I tried to stop it, I called for help, but…but he died. I had my hand in the hole, in his body, and he died." Legolas noticed she was staring at her hands, as if seeing them in her mind's eye covered with the blood of another. They were shaking slightly. "The last thing he said was, 'Please. Don't let me die.' And I did. I killed him. And then, I had to tell his widow, his wife, pregnant with the child he would never see. And for the rest of my eternity I will never forget what she said. 'May you never know the pain of losing the only man you will ever love.'"  
  
Here she paused, turning to face Legolas' profile. "I promised myself I would never be like her, never make myself vulnerable to the grief she will have for the rest of her days. I left Lothlorien, hoping to find solace here. But then I saw you again and…" Her voice faltered and she turned to walk into his room. "I can't…I can't let myself fall in…." She couldn't continue, and the tears she promised herself she wouldn't shed came cascading down her face.  
  
Legolas took her in his arms. "No," she mumbled.  
  
"Shh." He felt her give in, melting into his embrace as he gently stroked her hair and whispered comforting words to her.  
  
"How…how can you still hold me like this, after knowing what I did?"  
  
He pulled back just far enough to kiss her forehead and then place his own on the same spot. "I love you, Elora. Nothing you do could ever make me stop loving you, and certainly not what you just told me. It was an accident, an unfortunate, tragic accident, but it was not your fault; you must know this, don't you?"  
  
"But I can't lo-." He silenced her with a soft kiss.  
  
"When I said those words to you tonight, I said them because I needed to say them. I didn't expect you to respond, and I still don't need to hear them, not yet. All I need do is look into your eyes, and there I find all the answer I need."  
  
She looked up at him. Even after his declaration of love, she was still astonished to look into his eyes and see the emotion pouring through them, the love he held for her. He was right, she realized. His eyes in that moment told her more than words ever could. She leaned up and kissed him.  
  
It was tender and soft at first, but soon morphed into something else entirely. Legolas was surprised that it was Elora who first started the change, transforming it from one of gentle love to something much more passionate. His arms tightened around her waist as hers traveled to his neck, both trying to get the other as close as possible. Carefully, he lowered he down to the bed.  
  
It wasn't until he felt Elora's fingers stroke the skin on his back that he realized he had, somewhere between the balcony and the bed, lost his shirt. The situation was becoming dangerously close to getting out of control.  
  
"Wait," he said breathlessly against her lips, ending the kiss. Reluctantly he sat up on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. "I thought you would want this."  
  
"Oh I do," said Legolas, thinking of the bulge that had been developing between his legs. "Believe me I do. I just don't want to pressure you into this if you're not ready."  
  
Elora sat up, resting her head against his shoulder. "You said you love me. I can't say those words back to you, but I can show you just how deeply I care for you. I want this; I want you."  
  
He turned to face her. "Are you sure?"  
  
Elora nodded. "I've never been more sure about anything."  
  
He kissed her as he laid her back. "I love you," he said again, so that there would be no doubt.  
  
They were the last words either of them would speak for a long while.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Legolas softly asked. He was laying on his back with Elora wrapped up in both of his arms, one on her shoulder, the other on the small of her back. Her head was resting in its usually spot over his heart while her left hand made gentle, abstract patterns across his bare chest.  
  
"I'm fine," she whispered back. "Why?"  
  
"It's just…sometimes a girl's first time is painful."  
  
"How did you know it was my first time?"  
  
He shrugged slightly. "I just did."  
  
She looked up at him. "How do you know when she's not a virgin?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You mean all the others have been virgins too?"  
  
He glanced down at her. "You think there have been others?"  
  
"Haven't there?"  
  
"No." He smiled down at her. "There has only been you."  
  
Elora smiled to herself as she lowered her head back down and lay a soft kiss on his chest. It hadn't mattered to her when she thought this wasn't his first time as well, but now that she knew, it made the experience that much sweeter, knowing that they had shared something as important as that together.  
  
"Legolas?" she said after a while. "In the morning, you're not going to regret this, are you?"  
  
He shifted onto his side so that his face was level with hers, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her close. "Never," he said. "I have no regrets. Do you?"  
  
She shook her head. "No."  
  
He kissed her lightly. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For experiencing with me what we just did. For being with me. I don't know why you are, but thank you."  
  
Elora paused for a moment before answering. "I'm with you," she said slowly. "Because you make me feel alive, and special, and safe. And because there's nowhere else I'd rather be than here in your arms." She gave him an impish grin. "Why are you with me?"  
  
"I really have no idea." She gave him a playful slap. He caught her hand and placed it over his heart. "Now I remember. This is why. You make my heart sing with every touch, every look, every kiss. You make my soul complete. And I promise you, from the bottom of my being, that I will never leave you."  
  
Elora kissed him as he rolled them back into their former positions. After a few minutes she heard the slow, steady breathing that told her he was asleep. She remained awake, reveling in the feeling of her skin to his. Finally, she fell asleep, lulled by the beating of his heart. 


	17. 

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Just a warning, we're now moving into book/movie land. Don't worry, Elora doesn't join the Fellowship. I'll probably go more with the book than the movie. I have read the first book and seen the film numerous times, but haven't been able to read the rest of the Trilogy. So when we get there and something is not canon, remember that I KNOW THAT. Thanks!  
  
Elora's eyes flew open. Something wasn't right; she wasn't sure what it was exactly that had awoken her, just a feeling of general uneasiness. Her eyes darted around the dark room. She had spent most of the nights from the past week here, and already it was beginning to feel as much as home as her own room. A quick visual scan could find nothing out of sorts. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and turned to snuggle closer to Legolas.  
  
Only he wasn't there.  
  
Elora sat up, now wide-awake. "Legolas?"  
  
"I'm right here." She saw him step out of his closet, pulling a tunic over his head.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Now, outside, she could hear orders being shouted. Torchlight flickered in the woods. She noticed he was wearing his quiver and holding his bow- his war bow, not his practice one.  
  
"I don't know. I'm going to find out." He leaned down to lay a gentle kiss on her lips. "Go back to sleep. I'll be back soon." With those parting words he left the room.  
  
Elora lay back. She tried to fall asleep but knew it was impossible. After an hour of tossing and turning she got up just in time to watch the sunrise. Pink beams of light slowly traveled over the treetops, and sun rose orange in the cloudless sky.  
  
The door to the room opened. Elora turned and quickly stepped back into the room, expecting to see Legolas.  
  
Instead she found herself face-to-face with the other Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"Hey!" Fralir looked at her with surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
There was no way Elora was going to answer that question to anyone, much less a young boy. "I think the better question, Fralir, is why you are sneaking into your brother's room without his permission."  
  
Fralir looked at her with defiance in his eyes. "Father and Legolas left last night with the other warriors. Father said I was too young, but I'm not! I'm getting some of Legolas' arrows and riding after them."  
  
Even though he was still a child, the determination that burned in his eyes showed that he was not about to be stopped. Elora knew she would have to diffuse this situation very carefully.  
  
"Fralir," she began. "Your father and brother know how capable you are. In fact, they left you here so you could guard the palace."  
  
He looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded. "In fact, Legolas told me you were to act as my personal bodyguard until he returns. Can you do that?"  
  
Fralir looked at her with wide eyes. "He did?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, I can do it. But can I guard you in the dining hall? I'm hungry."  
  
Elora smiled. "Lead the way."  
  
Legolas had not returned by nightfall. Nor would he return by nightfall of the next night. During those anxious two days Elora stayed in the palace. She had sent word to her family that she was all right, but was needed there to take care of Fralir. This wasn't completely true. The young prince had nurses that would have watched him, but he seemed to trust Elora more. Also, Elora wanted to be there when Legolas returned home.  
  
Whenever that would be.  
  
At midmorning on the third day, the warriors finally returned. Fralir was reading to Elora in his room when King Thranduil entered.  
  
"Father!" Fralir cried as he ran to embrace the king. "You're home!"  
  
The king returned the hug. "I am sorry I left you, my little one." Over Fralir's shoulder he spoke to Elora. "Legolas is in his room."  
  
"Thank you," she said as she hurried out of the room and down the corridor.  
  
She reached his room in a matter of seconds. Through the open door she could see him folding several tunics and leggings. A small bag lay open on his bed. He shoved them into it, punched the bag angrily, and then walked out to the balcony. Silently, she entered and approached him. She reached out and gently rubbed his tense shoulders.  
  
As soon as he felt her hands he noticeably relaxed, exhaling the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in his chest. He turned around, leaning against the railing and drawing her close, placing his forehead just above her breasts. Elora wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her cheek on the crown of his head. They stood like this for several minutes.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
With a long sigh Legolas lifted his head and stood. "I have to go the Rivendell. Father has asked me to seek Lord Elrond's council there."  
  
"Council for what?"  
  
"You haven't heard?"  
  
Elora shook her head. "What happened that night?"  
  
"Gollum. He's escaped."  
  
"Gollum." Just saying the name made Elora tremble. She was never even sure the creature even existed; he was always just as fairy tale to her. "Behave," mothers would warn their young elves. "Or I'll give you to Gollum!"  
  
"We tried to track him but he had to far a start. His trail stops at the river. We looked on both banks, up and down stream, but we could find no trace of him."  
  
"When are you going?"  
  
There was a knock at the door. Legolas released her to walk into the room. An elf Elora didn't know was standing in the open doorway. "My Lord, we are ready when you are."  
  
"Thank you," answered Legolas. "I'll be right down." The elf left. "I guess right now," Legolas said to Elora. "Will you see me off?"  
  
Just outside the palace gates three horses stood. Two elves were already mounted on theirs. Legolas tied his bag to the saddle. Before he mounted he caught Elora in a fierce embrace. "I'm sorry I have to leave you when I promised I never would."  
  
"You aren't leaving me; you're just going on a trip. I'm actually quite jealous of you." She was trying to act nonchalant, but tension still managed its way into her voice. He would be safe in Rivendell, and the trip there was not too dangerous. Why then did she feel this nagging sense of dread?  
  
He kissed her passionately, forgetting for the moment that there were others who were watching. "I'll be back within a month."  
  
Elora nodded. "Be safe."  
  
Legolas mounted his horse and began to ride off. Before he was out of hearing, Elora shouted to him. "Legolas!" He stopped his horse and turned in his saddle. "Don't let Lord Elrond know what a dumb blonde you really are!"  
  
"Shut up you stupid red-head!" And with one last smile and wave, he resumed riding and was soon was gone. 


	18. 

A/N: Unfortunately, this is one of those chapters that is pretty uninteresting but is vital to the plot of the story.  
  
The journey to Rivendell took Legolas and his two companions a little over a week. Upon arriving a servant of the Last Homely House greeted them with a low bow.  
  
"Visitors of Mirkwood, welcome to Rivendell. Lord Elrond has been expecting you."  
  
"How did he know we were coming?" questioned Legolas.  
  
"I know not, my lord. But he has asked that I show you to your rooms. Lord Elrond sends apologies that he could not have welcomed you personally, but he is detained by a matter of great urgency at the moment. This way, please."  
  
Legolas found his room to be quite splendid, as was everything about Rivendell. He had visited once or twice before, and was always surprised by it beauty. But this time was different.  
  
This time he missed Elora. He had been apart from her not even two weeks, and already he missed her terribly. He wanted to deliver his message and go home to Mirkwood and his beloved. And yet he had a gnawing feeling in his stomach that he would not see Elora in Mirkwood for a very long time.  
  
He had spent three days in Rivendell before he finally saw Lord Elrond. A young halfling had been pierced by the blade of a Nazgul, and only the high elf's magic had saved him from passing over into the Shadowlands.  
  
"Legolas, Son of Thranduil," Elrond greeted the younger elf. "I am sorry I have kept you waiting."  
  
"Do not worry, Lord Elrond. Three days in Rivendell is a gift, not a burden," answered Legolas politely, keeping his thoughts about returning home as quickly as possible to himself. "I heard you were expecting me. Do you know already my message then?"  
  
The door to the Elrond's chamber opened and a tall, elderly gentleman with a long gray beard entered. He was followed by another man, this one with dark hair and a tough look to him. He seemed very familiar to Legolas, although he could not quite place him. Elrond hardly seemed to notice that these two had entered his private chamber without so much as a knock.  
  
"I know not what news you bring to us, but I knew that representatives of Mirkwood would soon be arriving at Rivendell. There is to be a council here in a few days, for we all have very grave matters to discuss."  
  
"My lord, with no disrespect, but I have been sent here only to deliver the news of my kingdom, which is this: Gollum has escaped."  
  
"So that is how Sauron knew where to find Frodo," the elderly man spoke.  
  
Elrond nodded. "Legolas of Mirkwood, meet Gandalf the Grey, a wise wizard and a powerful ally." He motioned to the other man in the room. "And Aragorn, son of Arathorn."  
  
Legolas gave a short bow to them both. "I have met you once, Aragorn, though I doubt you remember it for it was several years ago, here in Rivendell."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "I vaguely remember you, yes. That was a long time ago."  
  
Legolas turned back to Elrond. "My lord, I thank you for your hospitality and for hearing my message. My father has asked that I seek your advice on the matter, and then I am to return home."  
  
Elrond sighed. "I am afraid, Legolas, that it is not that simple. Gollum's escape is but one thread in an already tangled web. I cannot force you, but I ask that you strongly consider staying for the council. The last of the members will be arriving before nightfall, and as soon as the hobbit is ready..."  
  
"He is ready now," interrupted Gandalf. "I think he is ready to take on his destiny, even though he does not yet consciously realize it."  
  
The older elf nodded. "Good. Will you stay then, Legolas?"  
  
Under the circumstances, Legolas decided he really had no other option. "Of course, Lord Elrond."  
  
Legolas gazed out over Rivendell- its waterfalls, its delicate architecture, its gardens. This was the last night he was to spend here, for he would be leaving the next day.  
  
But not for Mirkwood.  
  
The Council of Elrond was like a slow motion blur to him. He remembered Frodo, the young halfling Elrond had saved, meekly presenting the ring, and then bravely declaring he himself would destroy it. It was at this point that his memory became hazy.  
  
He remembered Gandalf, and then Aragorn, vowing to follow and protect the hobbit. And then he heard his own voice promising him his bow. Legolas hadn't meant to speak; it was almost as if Fate was doing it for him. Yet as soon as he spoke the words, he knew them to be right. Somehow or other it was his destiny to join this Fellowship.  
  
That knowledge, however, did not make it any easier.  
  
"Elora, forgive me," he whispered into the night air of the courtyard.  
  
Behind him he heard footsteps. He turned and saw Aragorn.  
  
"I know what you are feeling," the man said. "This is the great adventure you have your life hoped for, yet now that it is here, you wish only to return to your home."  
  
"Yes," said Legolas. "How did you know?"  
  
"Because I, too, feel this way." Aragorn paused for a moment. "You will come back to her, I promise. We will all comeback to the ones we love."  
  
"But you may say goodbye to Arwen; my love must hear of it in a faceless letter, that I have done the one thing I promised I would never do."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"I promised I would never leave her."  
  
"And so you won't. Not as long as you hold her in your heart." He glanced up and saw Arwen sitting at her mirror through the open balcony of her room. Legolas followed his gaze.  
  
"Your lady waits for you, Aragorn. It would be rude to be too late."  
  
"Good night, then, Legolas," said Aragorn. He took a few steps and then turned back. "How did you know about me and Arwen?"  
  
"Everyone knows about it."  
  
"Ah. Well, get some rest. Tomorrow is a hard day. And Legolas- do not fear. You will see her again." With that, Aragorn exited the courtyard.  
  
Legolas stayed a while longer, staring at the stars. "Mother, keep her safe. Help her to understand why I must go." It might have been a trick, but he thought he saw the star twinkle at him. 


	19. 

A/N- Another plot chapter, pretty short too. Sorry! Life is getting hectic now so I apologize in advance for the delays that are sure to come. But please review! Often they inspire me to say "screw chemistry" and write a chapter. And after this, we should be getting back into the swing of things for a chapter or two, but then....well, you'll see.  
  
The grass felt cool beneath Elora's bare feet as she entered the glade. Her shimmering silver dress flowed behind her as she walked, almost as if it possessed the ability to move on it's own. It was winter and she knew she should be cold, yet she wasn't. She felt light, ethereal, almost unnatural.  
  
"That is because this is not real."  
  
The speaker did not startle Elora; on the contrary, she had almost been expecting it. Where once had been trees now stood the Lady Galadriel, ruler of Lothlorien and Chief Healer.  
  
Elora bowed. "I know, My Lady. This is just a dream."  
  
Galadriel nodded. "It was the only way I could reach you; letter would have taken too long. Elora, you must come back to Lothlorien."  
  
The younger elf shook her head. "I can not. I have left that place."  
  
"But it has not left you. I can see it in your heart, you are unfulfilled. Only by returning to us, only by finishing what you have started, can you ever be complete. Healing is a part of you, Elora. What will you do if you are not a healer?"  
  
Elora shrugged. "I don't know..."  
  
"You do not know because there is nothing else you can do. This is your destiny; why do you turn away from it in fear?"  
  
"My Lady, you know why. You were there. I killed..."  
  
"You killed no one. The Orcs killed him, and many others that day. Do not give yourself so much credit," Galadriel scolded. She paused, as if torn by what to say next. When she did speak again, her voice sounded tired. "Elora, you were one of our best novices. We will soon need you. A great war is coming, one which will tear Middle Earth apart. Countless souls will be lost; elves, men, dwarves, hobbits- all will shed their blood in the coming battles. And who will save these warriors, when they are brought from the battlefield, barely clinging to life? You think you killed someone. Think now how many more will die if you refuse to help us."  
  
"It is no longer that simple," protested Elora. "If I leave now..."  
  
"Legolas is not returning to Mirkwood."  
  
Elora looked at her in shock, hands flying up to her neck in fear. "What do you mean, not returning? Has something happened to him?" Galadriel did not move. "My Lady," Elora begged. "Tell me, please. Has something happened to Legolas?"  
  
"He is alive, do not fear. And you will meet again, soon. But not in Mirkwood, not for a long time will you be together here in the forest of your births. Legolas has accepted his fate in this war. What will you do, Elora?" And with that, Galadriel vanished.  
  
Elora opened her eyes and found herself staring at her floor. She rolled over onto her back and sat up. It had been a dream, but also had been real.  
  
"What will you do, Elora?" Galadriel's question still floated in the air.  
  
Elora hated the thought of returning to Lothlorien, to the school and the art that she both loved and feared. She wanted nothing more than to stay here, in Mirkwood, awaiting Legolas' return. But that was impossible. In the end, Elora knew there really was no choice to make, because she could only do one thing.  
  
When the dawn blossomed over Mirkwood, Elora was already five miles away, riding hard for Lothlorien. 


	20. 

A/N: A thousand and one apologies!! I know it's been almost a month since I posted…but I warned you! Things got real crazy for a while there; I had three prelims and a project and just a lot of work in general…ahhh!!! But Spring Break is soon, and then things should settle down a little after that (my plans involve catching up on all my readings and getting ahead with some of my other work). And remember what I said before: I WILL finish this story! Just bear with me if it's a while between updates, and don't leave! More will come, I promise!  
  
"Elora!" Dalani cried when she saw the elf ride into the wood. "You've come back to us!" Elora had hardly dismounted when she found herself in a wild embrace. Elora smiled at her fair-haired friend's actions. Dalani had been her first friend in Lothlorien, and the two had been closer than sisters for most of Elora's time there.  
  
"Dalani, I can't breath!"  
  
Immediately the other elf pulled back. "I'm sorry. She said you would be coming soon, we just didn't know when. I'm so glad you're back. You've no idea how boring it has been without you here. Come on, I'll help you get resettled, and then she wants to see you."  
  
Elora did not need to ask who "she" was. Of course Galadriel would want to see her, if only to make sure she was truly back.  
  
Dalani helped Elora carry her bags to her old room, and then left to tell Galadriel Elora had arrived. While she waited for her official summons, Elora looked over her room. It was as if she had never left all those months ago. Nothing had changed; her dresser drawer was even still slightly open; in her haste to pack she had neglected to close it properly.  
  
Elora closed her eyes, simultaneously trying to forget and remember that horrible night. It was after the attack. She had returned here, to this room, with orders to sleep. Orders! Like that would suddenly make her tired. She had sat on her bed, staring out her open balcony doors, all night, wondering what she should do. As the sun began to come up, she quickly made her decision, threw her things haphazardly into a few bags, wrote a quick note to Dalani, and left.  
  
And now she was back.  
  
"But for how long?"  
  
Elora jumped in her skin. Lady Galadriel stood in her room; Elora had not even heard the door open. "My Lady," she said quickly, quietly, bowing low. "I did not hear you come in."  
  
"Because I did not want you to," was the short reply. "Come. We have many things to discuss."  
  
They left the building and began their walk into the woods in silence. Elora did not know where they were going. They soon arrived in a little depression in the earth; there was a small fountain on one wall and a pedestal in the center. Here, Galadriel stopped.  
  
"Sit," she ordered gently, indicating a nearby stone bench. Elora obeyed as the Lady filled a delicate pitcher with water and then poured it into the pedestal. That task completed, the teacher sat next to her pupil.  
  
"I saw you leave, that morning."  
  
Elora looked at her in surprise. "How did you know?"  
  
Galadriel smiled. "I am always awake before dawn. I saw you ride out of the woods, a wild look in your eyes."  
  
"But…if you knew…."  
  
"Why didn't I stop you?" Galadriel finished. Elora nodded. "The answer to that is much more complex. I could not make you stay here. I could not, and cannot, force you to become a healer. I allowed you to leave because I hoped you would somehow find your way back here on your own."  
  
"I have, though…" Elora started, but Galadriel shook her head.  
  
"You still carry with you the scars of the orc attack. Everyone does; the past few months have down little to alleviate the pain of those who lost a loved one. But your scars run deeper; your confidence has been shattered. You allowed the orcs to break you. Yes, you have returned here physically, but your heart has not returned with you. You must be healed, Elora, and the only one who can do that is you. Even Legolas' love cannot fix you, not by itself."  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments before Elora spoke. "You said a war was coming. What will happen to Legolas? What will happen to any of us?"  
  
Galadriel turned to face her, and then pointed to the pedestal. "Perhaps you my find your answers there. In my mirror. Look in it, if you wish."  
  
Slowly, Elora stood and approached the mirror. She stood in front of it for a long time, so close; she needed only lean over a fraction of an inch and she would know.  
  
But she couldn't do it. She turned around to face Galadriel. "Thank you, my Lady. But I am still struggling with my past; I do not think I can handle my future as well."  
  
Galadriel nodded. "It is your choice Elora. And you have many choices laid out for you. What do you choose?"  
  
"I wish to be a healer." The words surprised Elora, but she knew them to be right.  
  
"It will be a hard road to follow. Are you ready for what lies ahead?"  
  
"No," said Elora truthfully. "But I will be. You said this was my fate. I will not hide from it any more." A small part of her old life spark came back into her eyes, just briefly.  
  
Galadriel saw it. She rose and embraced her young student. "Welcome back to Lothlorien, Elora Mossflower." 


	21. ch. 21

A/N: Hey all. I am sooooo sorry for the delay. My life got kinda outta control there for a while, both personally and academically. But, I promised I would never abandon this story, so I hope there are still enough of you loyal readers who will forgive me and keep reading!  
  
  
  
The trees of Lothlorien were bare. What little leaves the branches retained fell softly to the ground, showering the companions in gold. Though winter, the forest's beauty still maintained its ethereal quality.  
  
But Legolas was not thinking of the beauty of the forests. Nor was he thinking of the meeting that had just occurred with the Lady Galadriel. The events of the past night still haunted his thoughts. In his mind's eye he could still hear Gandalf's last words.  
  
"Run, you fools."  
  
And then he had fallen from the ledge, passing into darkness.  
  
Legolas still did not believe it had really happened. Although he had only known the wizard for a relatively brief amount of time, he had grown quite fond of him. Aside from personal reasons, Legolas wondered how the Fellowship would fare without their knowledgeable leader. He had no doubt in Aragorn's leadership-the Ranger had not skipped a beat in assuming his new role- but also knew it would ultimately pale in comparison to the wizard's.  
  
Of the remaining Fellowship members, the hobbits were taking the loss the hardest, especially Frodo. The young hobbit seemed to have been quite attached to Gandalf.  
  
The companions had settled themselves on the ground beside a large hollow tree. The elf would have preferred sleeping somewhere in the trees themselves, but knew the hobbits, as well as Gimli, although he would never admit it, were scared of the heights.  
  
Somewhere in the woods the elves of the Golden Wood were singing their laments for Gandalf. The words of the song made Legolas' heart hurt all over again for the loss of their friend and ally. Aragorn appeared to be going through the same emotional torment; the pain was written clearly across his face as he listened to the elvish words. Legolas was glad the hobbits could not understand the meaning of the song; they had finally stopped crying only shortly before entering Lothlorien, and he hoped they would not start again soon.  
  
Without even realizing it, Legolas found his legs carrying him to the river Nimrodel. Not very surprisingly, Gimli had followed him, causing Legolas to smile inwardly. Though he made every external effort to show his disdain for the dwarf, in actuality he thought very highly of him. Sure, he was stubborn and arrogant, even for a dwarf, but he had proven himself well in battle; Legolas felt honored to call him a fellow companion.  
  
The two stood next to each other in silence, simply looking out over the river, listening to the haunting melody, each lost in his own thought.  
  
"I wonder," the dwarf's husky voice broke the silence. "I wonder if any more of us will fall before this all ends."  
  
"I don't know." The thought of this suddenly brought the image of Elora in Legolas' mind. This was the place in which she had trained for so many years; if only she were here now, so that he could hold her again in his arms, kiss her til they were both breathless, apologize for ever leaving her.  
  
Gimli grunted. "Ahh. I know that look."  
  
"What look?"  
  
"My question has scared you. You had not thought of your own mortality, but now the prospect of it frightens you. You have something important to return to."  
  
Legolas gave him a tired glance. "Don't we all have important things to return home to?"  
  
"Yes; but I am speaking of a special kind of important."  
  
"Are you married Gimli?"  
  
"A warrior does not discuss such things. And I will tell you why: because it weakens you. It instills fear in you. A warrior must not seek death, but he must also not be afraid to welcome it. Lock these feelings away, as I have, as Aragorn has."  
  
"It is not that simple for me."  
  
"The ways of a warrior are not supposed to be simple. And you, my friend, are a warrior, do not try to deny it."  
  
The two figures resumed their silence for a while longer before slowly starting back towards camp. As Legolas turned from the river, though, he saw something in the woods.  
  
Two young elf maids were walking nearby, their backs to him. One had long blonde hair, but this was not what had caught his attention. Instead, it was the color of her companion's hair.  
  
Red.  
  
He felt his heart leap into his throat. How could it be? Elora was supposed to be in Mirkwood; why could she possibly be doing in Lothlorien. It was not her; it couldn't be. Legolas turned to follow Gimli, deciding not to call out to the young maid.  
  
But something changed his mind.  
  
"Elora!"  
  
The elf with red hair stopped short and slowly turned. It was her; it was! Elora's eyes grew wide in surprise.  
  
"Legolas?!"  
  
With that she was running, almost tripping over her skirts, launching herself into his embrace. 


	22. ch. 22

"Elora!"  
  
The voice echoed through the trees. Elora stopped short- she knew that voice. It must be her imagination; Legolas had no business here. A quick glance at Dalani told her that she was not mistaken; someone had indeed called out her name. Slowly, she turned around-  
  
And there he was.  
  
"Legolas?!" Her shriek was a mixture of shock and elation. And thousand and one questions raced in and out of her mind. Only one thing mattered at the moment: getting into his arms as fast as possible.  
  
It was almost as if she had willed herself there. One moment she was standing next to Dalani and the next she was in his embrace, arms wrapped round his neck as he wound his around her back, lifting her slightly off the ground as they laughed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" They laughed again as they asked the same question simultaneously.  
  
"EhhHmmm." A low gruff throat cleared itself, causing the young couple to remember their audience. They broke their embrace, but Legolas kept one arm about her waist. Both Gimli and Dalani were staring at them.  
  
"Dalani," Elora began. "This is Legolas."  
  
"I figured," the other elf maiden said with a small smile on her face. "I've heard so much about you," she added to Legolas as she approached with a slight, polite bow.  
  
"Good things, I hope." Legolas returned the gesture.  
  
"For the most part." Dalani eyed Gimli with suspicion; it was obvious that the presence of the dwarf was making her uncomfortable. "Elora, I must be going. I am needed at home. It was nice to finally meet you, Prince Legolas." With that, Dalani disappeared into the forest.  
  
"I'm sorry…" Elora started to apologize, but Gimli cut her off with a shake of his head.  
  
"It is to be expected," he said. "Now, Master Elf, are you going to make introductions, or have what little manners you have escaped you?"  
  
Legolas smiled at his scolding. "Elora, this is Gimli, Son of Gloin. He is a member of the Fellowship of the Ring, and a brave warrior. And Gimli, this is my important something; this is my Elora."  
  
Gimli attempted to maintain his gruff behavior as he answered. "A pleasure, milady, although I can't see what a nice looking elf like you sees in this clod."  
  
"Nor I, half the time." Legolas reacted to Elora's comment with mock- pained look on his face. Elora laughed and quickly kissed his cheek.  
  
"Come," he said. "I want you to meet the others."  
  
The rest of the Fellowship were pleased to see Elora. Aragorn gave Legolas a meaningful look as introductions were made; he seemed to realize Elora's importance to Legolas the moment he saw her. Elora stayed with the company while they ate, and even a little after. The nine of them had settled around the fire, the hobbits softly singing Shire songs in an attempt to lift their spirits.  
  
After a particularly horrible tune, a round about a drunken hobbit who tried to milk a bull, Legolas stood and silently helped Elora to her feet. He then led them into the trees, where they could not be seen. This was the first chance they had had to be alone together. With gentle fingers he smoothed a strand of hair behind her ear and gently traced a path along her cheek to her jaw line.  
  
"I've missed you," he whispered.  
  
"I've missed you, so much."  
  
Slowly he lowered he lips to hers and kissed her gently. Slowly they wrapped their arms around each other, slowly they pulled their bodies closer to one another, slowly they deepened the kiss. It had been so long since they had felt each other, and they both wanted to take their time, to revel in this moment. After a while, though, their passions could not be kept bottled up, and Elora found her back pressed against the smooth trunk of a large tree, Legolas pressed up against her. Breathless, they stopped, and Legolas placed his forehead to hers.  
  
"I've missed you," she said softly.  
  
Legolas gave a gentle laugh. "You already said that."  
  
"Well, it needed to be said again." She gently kissed him. "Will you stay with me tonight?"  
  
"Do you want me to?"  
  
"Well, there's plenty of room on my floor…" Legolas responded by softly pinching her sides, causing Elora to emit a tiny shriek of laughter. She quickly became serious again. "Yes, I want you to."  
  
Legolas smiled as he kissed her forehead. "So do I." Slowly, Elora led him to her tree. 


End file.
